Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Legacy
'Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolution '''is a online fan-fiction episode mini-series. It takes place in a Alternate Universe where the Saiyan race was never destroyed by Frieza, in Age 737. In this story, Goku never was sent to Earth and so, he never hit his head. Therefore, he is now Kakarot instead of Goku. The original version of this story was created by Goku484. His version is called "The Innocence of Broly" located on Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. Characters Saiyans *Bardock - Major Character, You can find information about him and the others. On their pages. *King Vegeta - Minor Character. (No Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolution page on this character) *Vegeta - Major Character, Information can be found on his page. *Nappa - Co-Major Character, Information can be found on his page. *Zorn - Minor Character. (No Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolution page on this character) *Raditz - Major Character, Information can be found on his page. *Kakarot - Major Character, Information can be found on his page. *Paragus - Minor Character. (No Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolution page on this character) *Broly - Major Character, Information can be found on his page. Others *Frieza - Minor Character (For now). (No Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolution page on this character) *Zarbon - Minor Character. (No Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolution page on this character) *Dodoria - Minor Character. (No Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolution page on this character) A New Era Saga ''Episode 1 A New Story A Saiyan space pod was flying threw outer space. A Saiyan was inside, severely injured. "Gagh! I wish I knew what scum attacked me while I was busy with those soilders!" Said Bardock badly injured. "I gotta get back to Planet Vegeta and get myself fixed! And find out who is behind the death of my crew!" Bardock said again angrily. The scene changes, showing a room full of Saiyan babies. Two new infants have just been born. "Ten thousand! Paragus's son was born with a power level of ten thousand! And just a infant!!" Yelled one Doctor. "Yes! I know. Hopefully King Vegeta will make the right descision and gets rid of him! Hollered another Doctor. The scene changes again, to King Vegeta's throne room. "I said get him here now! I need to see my son Prince Vegeta here now! It is important!" Yelled the mighty King Vegeta as he slammed his fist on his royal throne. Suddenly Prince Vegeta walked into the room with Nappa. "Ah your here my son. About time. Now I have a important task for you." Said King Vegeta. "Yes? What is it father" Asked the young Saiyan prince as he walked up to his father's throne. "You see. The rumors of that recently born Saiyan, is what fascinates me. I want you to - "You want me to go down to the Incubator Facility and inspect this myself." Said Prince Vegeta as he cut his father's words off. "Yes it seems you already know. I need you to do so because your the only one I can truly trust with this task. My son. Now go, my patience is thining!" Said King Vegeta as he gave his son a direct order. "Yes father. Lets go Nappa!" Said Prince Vegeta as he walked off. The scene changes, To Bardock landing on Planet Vegeta. He gets out of his space pod and limps towards some Doctors outside. "Gah! Bardock you're in bad shape let us get you to the healing chamber!" Said the Doctor. "Yeah that would be good... right about now" Said Bardock as he passed out. "Oh my this is bad lets hurry and get him fixed up! And pronto!" Said another Doctor. All of the doctors ran over and picked Bardock up and took him to the Healing Chamber. There they removed his damaged and bloody Saiyan Armor and put him in the Healing Chamber. Where he was sleeping inside recouperating. The scene changes, showing Vegeta and Nappa just arriving at the Incubator Facility. Vegeta turns and walks inside and says. "Ah where here Nappa. Now lets begin the inspection." "Yes of course, Prince Vegeta!" Nappa picks up a scouter off of a desk. He puts in on and clicks the button. The scouter is turned on. Two Doctors run into the room. "Ah Prince Vegeta. We heard of your arrival!" Said a Doctor. "The boy is right this way." Another Doctor said signaling them to the next room. Vegeta and Nappa walked in to see two Saiyan boys sitting in two pods. "Why is their two?" Vegeta asked. "Well you see. We had to do a second inspection on this one. He was just recently born." Said the Doctor pointing to the baby boy. "Nappa check both of their power levels" Said Vegeta. "Right away sir" Nappa said. Nappa looked at the first one. Clicked the scouter and said, "Hahahahaha! His power level is 2. What a joke" Laughed Nappa. "Well with a power level that low he does not deserve to live. Destroy him" Said Vegeta. "Glady" Remarked Nappa. As Nappa was just about to fire a ki blast at the boy suddenly someone came in. "Hey!" Said Raditz as he ran in. Standing in front of Kakarot. "Who are you?" Asked Nappa. "My name is Raditz. I know my baby brother isn't much. But my Dad gave me a recent transmission a while ago saying my baby brother, Kakarot, means a lot to him. So I appreciate you not killing him." Pleaded Raditz. "You dare disagree with your prince?!" Said Vegeta angrily. "Nappa what is his power level?" Asked Vegeta again. "Haha. His power level is only 700." Laughed Nappa. "Pfft. Pathetic. Destroy him and his brother." Said Vegeta. "My pleasure" Said Nappa. Nappa shot a blast at Raditz. Raditz quickly grabbed his baby brother Kakarot and dodged the blast. He then took off flying out out of the room and down the hall. "Hey! Get back here!" Yelled Nappa as he flew off after them. "Nappa get back here! Forget them!" Yelled Vegeta as he ran out of the room. Nappa still ignored Vegeta and took off after Raditz and Kakarot down the hall. "Hmph. Stupid fool." Said Vegeta as he walked back in the room to inspect the other infant. Meanwhile... The scene changes again, Showing Frieza and Zarbon. Dodoria comes in the room. "Ah your back Dodoria" Said Frieza. "How did everything go?" Asked Zarbon. "Don't worry I took care of that Low-Class Saiyan. Hes as good as dead." Said Dodoria. "Good." Said Frieza turning back to look out of his spaceship's window at Planet Vegeta. The scene changes again, Showing Bardock in the healing chamber. Over 95% complete. The scene changes again. To the door to King Vegeta's throne. The door explodes with Raditz flying out. Landing on the ground injured with Kakarot in his arms. Nappa lands right behind him. "Haha now you die!" Said Nappa. "Nappa! What are you doing here? Where is Vegeta?! And who is this?!" Yelled King Vegeta angrily. "Oh King Vegeta! Why um... this is aaaah...." Nappa couldn't think of anything to say nervously, when suddenly Prince Vegeta walked into the room. "Father. You see, this Low-Class trash right here got in our way and tryied to stop us from inspecting the newborn Saiyan's power level. The one who was said to have a power level of 10,000. So I ordered Nappa to kill him for his lack of respect, and his brother for being so pitifully weak. Nappa chased him and his brother and seemed to have gotten carried away. He destroyed your door accidently and now he ended up here." Said Prince Vegeta. "Hmph. I see." Said the King. "Ah yah! I just got a little carried away King Vegeta! My aplogies I wont do it again! Hahaha" Laughed the nervous Nappa. "Well your lucky my son explained everything otherwise you be dead." Said the King. "Now if what you say is true, destroy the Low-Class trash and his brother immediatly!" Order King Vegeta. "It be my pleasure!" Said Nappa. Raditz got up and turned towards Nappa with Kakarot in his arms. "No please." Just as soon as Nappa shot a ki blast at Raditz. When the smoke cleared. He disapeared. "Huh where did he go?!" Asked Nappa. "Right here." Said a mysteroius voice. King Vegeta,Prince Vegeta and Nappa turned to see Bardock holding Raditz and the sleeping Kakarot. "So you tried to kill my sons eh?! Your gonna pay for that punks!" Said Bardock now enfuriated. "Who are you?" Asked Nappa. "My name is Bardock. And your gonna die for this!" Said the now enraged Bardock. "Hmph. I like to see you try!" Yelled Nappa. "Nappa forget about him. My father and his guards will handle this." Said Vegeta. "Nappa and Vegeta. Stand back my guards will handle this." Spoke the King. Nappa at first was slightly disapointed he didn't get a chance to destroy Bardock and his sons. But got over it and stood on the side-lines with Prince Vegeta and watched. "Alright. Guards destroy the scum." Ordered King Vegeta. "Sir!" Said the Guards as they charged Bardock. "Raditz take your brother and get out of here!" Yelled Bardock. Raditz grabbed Kakarot and flew off down the hall. "Grrrrr, where do you think your going?!." Yelled Nappa as he was about to attack Raditz. "Let it go Nappa or else!" Said Vegeta. The guards attack Bardock where he easily knocks them aside, with a kick to both of their faces. "Is that all you got?" Asked Bardock. "Zorn. Destroy him!" Ordered King Vegeta. "Right away!" Zorn flew towards Bardock and attacked. Only for Bardock to teleport behind him and kick him sending him flying into the wall instantly knocking him unconscious. Prince Vegeta suddenly flew towards Bardock and attacked. Bardock punched him in the gut knocking him unconscious. "That teaches you not to mess with grown ups kid!" Said Bardock. "What the! Nappa take Prince Vegeta to the Medical Room, and get him fixed up. When he is done both of you go and complete the mission I gave you earlier! If Vegeta was able to be defeated that easily he needs to get stronger!" Said King Vegeta as he gave Nappa a direct order. "Ok sir!" Nappa ran over picked up Vegeta. And left the room. "Alright. I'll handle this myself!" Said King Vegeta as he got up from his throne and walked down towards Bardock. "Your going to pay for disrespecting your king!" Said King Vegeta. "So your our King eh?" Asked Bardock. "Yes I am. Impressed?" Asked King Vegeta. "No. Not at all. I don't see much to be impressed by. Infact I am disapointed." Snickered Bardock. "Why you! Your going to lie dead in your feet!!!" Yelled the enraged King Vegeta. King Vegeta began powering up shaking the whole room. Bardock's scouter detected a power level of 15,000. "Woah. His power level. I don't know if I am gonna make it out of this one!" Said Bardock as he got in his fighting stance. Now the epic battle with King Vegeta and Bardock is about to take place. Stay tuned! For the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolutions! ''Episode 2 A Epic Battle! King Vegeta vs Bardock! Last time on the episode of Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolutions!!! (The Narrator tells you everything) Now see what happens next on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolutions! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Yelled King Vegeta as he kept powering up. "Woah. I don't think I can beat him. I have to try though!" Said Bardock nervously. Bardock was already in his fighting stance ready to go. King Vegeta finnaly stopped powering up. "Now prepare to die!!!" Shouted King Vegeta. He flew over towards Bardock about to attack with his right elbow. Bardock flew towards King Vegeta, spun around and his right elbow collided with King Vegeta's making a shockwave knocking everyone back. The two Saiyans started fighting each other spinnning in circles throwing punches,kicks, and blocking each others attack. As they continued to fight they where slowly floating up in the air. Finally both of them slammed their right knees into each other. The force knocked them back. Bardock and King Vegeta both powered up and flew threw the roof. As soon as they made it outside and above the roof. King Vegeta punched towards Bardock with his right arm. Bardock used his left arm and pushed King Vegeta's fist to the side. Bardock did a complete 360 degrees turn and came down with a eagle kick, with his right leg. King Vegeta turned half-way around and put his left knee up which blocked Bardock's attack. Bardock jumped back. Only for King Vegeta to start throwing a series of punches at him. Bardock was dodging and blocking them all. "I had enough!" Yelled King Vegeta. King Vegeta finally got a punch in. Sending Bardock flying towards the ground all the way away from the Royal Palace. Bardock slighty stopped himself before he hit the ground. He flew across the ground only a few feet above it. "Crap!" Said Bardock as he wiped the blood from his lip. Bardock looked up only to see King Vegeta appear right in front of him. King Vegeta came rushing towards Bardock about to punch him, and Bardock did the same. "AAAAAAAAAH!!!" Yelled both Saiyans about to attack each other. Meanwhile... "Lord Frieza!!!" Said a soilder as he came running into Frieza's chamber. "What is it?" Asked Frieza. "The King of all Saiyans. King Vegeta and that Low-Class Saiyan Warrior that was on Planet Meat! They are fighting one another on Planet Vegeta right now! A battle to the death!" Shouted the soilder. "What?!" Yelled Frieza. "Dodoria! I thought you finished him?!" Asked Frieza angrily. "I did Lord Frieza! At least I thought so! I don't know how he could of survived!" Yelled Dodoria. "Dodoria stay here! "You better hope everything goes okay! Your life depends on it! Now I am heading down their to see for myself! Zarbon come with me! And hurry up!" Yelled Frieza as he stormed off. "You always screw things up." Said Zarbon to Dodoria, as he followed Frieza out of the room. The scene changes, Back to the location of Bardock and King Vegeta's battle. King Vegeta is scene flying across the screen with a ki blast pressed against his adomen. King Vegeta crashes into a small building, and it explodes. Bardock lands in front of the destroyed building. "Is that all you got?" Asked Bardock panting heavily. Suddenly the building was blown to bits and King Vegeta steps out. "W-Why you! Now I'm really getting ticked off!" Said King Vegeta, now very angry. Some blood ran down from King Vegeta's forehead. King Vegeta shot Bardock with his technique Excecution Beam Bardock barely dodged it. Bardock looked back to where the blast went. He noticed his cheek on the right side of his face was cut. A small amount of blood dripped down the side of his face. By the time Bardock looked back to King Vegeta, King Vegeta had already just headbutted him. "Gagh!" Said Bardock as he was hit back and fell to the ground. As soon as Bardock hit the ground he did a backwards roll on the ground and landed on his knees. King Vegeta was about to attack Bardock again. But Bardock charged off of his knees and attacked King Vegeta with his technique Final Avenger. Bardock hit King Vegeta to the ground as the final combo to his technique. King Vegeta bounced across the ground 3 times like a rag doll, and finally landed and stopped the fourth time. "Gagh! Darn you stupid Low-Class trash!" Said King Vegeta as he coughed up a handful of blood. Bardock landed right in front of King Vegeta and said, "So is this your best?! I expected more from the King of all Saiyans. Pfft. Your no King of me." King Vegeta just laughed at Bardock's statement. "Whats so funny?" Asked Bardock. "Hahahaha. This!" Yelled King Vegeta as he shot Bardock in his face with a blast. "Graaaaaaaagh!" Yelled Bardock as he cried out in pain and was temporarily blinded. Bardock squinted his eyes and tried to see. All he saw was King Vegeta's fist in his face. Bardock was knocked back on the ground and landed on his knees. He looked up only for King Vegeta to kick him in the air. King Vegeta started laughing teleporting back and forth hitting Bardock across the sky and landscape. Finally King Vegeta hit Bardock down to the ground, and shot a powerful ki blast at him making the impact worst. "Hmph. Pathetic." Said King Vegeta as he landed on the ground. Bardock broke the rubble laying on his knees. Bardock shot a ki blast backwards towards King Vegeta only for him to dodge it and teleport infront of Bardock. ORGA BLASTER!!! Shouted King Vegeta. Bardock took the damage head on. After the smoke cleared Bardock layed their on the ground defeated. All the other Saiyans came gathering in a circle around Bardock and King Vegeta. Is this the end of Bardock? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolutions! ''Episode 3 The End? Or a New Beggining? Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolutions! (The Narrator tells you everything) Now see what happens next! On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolutions! King Vegeta just defeated Bardock. Suddenly a bunch of Saiyans came down from the sky and surrounded the area. "Get rid the trash" Said King Vegeta as he walked away. "Sir!" Said one of the Saiyan Guards. "Let me check the scouter to make sure he is dead. The Saiyan turns on the scouter and says,.... "Wha?! It says his power level is over 8000!" Yelled the Saiyan. Suddenly Bardock jumped up in the air did a roundhouse kick and knocked the Saiyan to the side. Bardock teleported behind King Vegeta. "What?! That is impossible?!" Said King Vegeta. Just as King Vegeta was about to turn around. Bardock was right behind him in blank point range. King Vegeta froze in fear. He turned his head back and said, "What?! What are you doin - "Now you die!" Said Bardock. "SPIRIT CANNON!!!" Yelled Bardock. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!" Yelled King Vegeta as he was hit by the blast. All the surronding Saiyans jumped back so they wouldn't be hit by the explosion. After the explosion, and the smoke cleared King Vegeta lied there on the ground. Now he was defeated. "Serves you right, punk!" Said Bardock as he backed up very tired and now panting heavily, with sweat rolling off his face. "What? What just happened?!" Said a Saiyan Guard. "Is King Vegeta dead?!" Asked another Saiyan. All the Saiyans sat started in shock. One of the Saiyan Guards ran over to King Vegeta and checked the scouter. "His power level is... one! Gagh! I-It just dropped to... zero!" Said the Saiyan nervously. "He is... dead!" Said another Saiyan. "King Vegeta is dead" Said one of the Guards. Everyone watched in shock. "Well now that he is done with. I'll be moving on." Said Bardock as he walked off. "Wait!" Said a Guard running towards Bardock. Bardock stoppped, and looked back. "What do you want a piece of me to?" Asked Bardock. "No not at all! Just ummmm. King Vegeta is dead. We need a new King." Said the Guard. "So you want me to be the new Saiyan King?!" Asked Bardock. All of the other Saiyans agreed with the Guard.. "No thanks." Answered Bardock nodding his head. "I'll just be moving on with my life now." Said Bardock. About to fly away. "But... please... if we ever plan on beating Frieza one day... and regaining our freedom... we need a strong leader! And thats you!" Said the Guard. Bardock stopped in his tracks and put some thought into it. "I'll think about it. I will make my descision by tommorow." Bardock flew off without another word. Meanwhile... Prince Vegeta and Nappa where in their Saiyan Spaceships, flying threw outer space. Talking to each other threw their scouters. "That Low-Class trash will pay! Pay I tell you!" Said Vegeta enraged. "I'm sure he will sir. So lets get to this Planet and take out the native lifeforms, so we can finish our mission. Your father said he needs you to complete this mission to make you stronger." Said Nappa. "I know. I will prove to him I'm strong enough and once I return I wont let my guard down! That peice of trash will pay embarrasing me! If my father hasn't already finished him!" Said the young Saiyan Prince with a fierce look of determinantion in his eyes. The scene changes, One day has passed. The screen changes to the Royal Palace. "I hereby dub thee! The new King of the Saiyans! All hail King Bardock!" Said the Saiyan General. "YEAH!!!" Shouted all of the Saiyans with their fist raised in the sky. Raditz was their but he was up in the air, near the ceiling. Bardock was sitting down on the Throne. Now the King of all Saiyans. "I am your new King. I can assure you all. When the time comes we shall defeat Frieza and his armies! It may not be today or tommorow or months from now. Or maybe even years! But when the time comes we shall have our freedom! Then Frieza and the Galaxy will know the might of the Saiyan Race!" Shouted Bardock. "YEAH!!!" Shouted all of the Saiyans punching into the sky with their fist raised. A few minutes pass when Bardock explains something secret to all of the Saiyans. Frieza suddenly makes his way into the room. Bardock tells all the other Saiyans to leave. All the other Saiyans exit but Bardock,the Saiyan General and two Saiyan Guards. "Er Lord Frieza your here. I was not expecting you." Said Bardock. "Well why wouldn't I be here? I had to greet the new Saiyan King with my presence." Said Frieza sarcasticly. "Anyway I was planning on coming here yesterday but I had some other business to attend to. So can you explain to me how exactly this all happen? And who exactly are you?" Asked Frieza. Bardock went threw and talked to Frieza about the whole thing. About who he was, about his two sons, and about how he became King and defeated Lord Frieza. "Ah I see. Interesting story. So you started out on the bottom but rose to the top in the end. Fascinating tale." Said Frieza with a smile on his face. "Well I must go. I have business to attend to." Said Frieza as he walked off. "Oh and by the way, I already have all the new missions for the rest of the Saiyans ready. Just letting you know. Since I have more Planets to conquer and a Galaxy to rule. Hahahahahah!" Laughed Frieza as he walked out the of the room and left. After Frieza had left. Bardock looked upward towards Raditz near the ceiling, who stayed in the room the whole time. "Raditz you can come down now." Said Bardock. Raditz came down and landed in front of his father. "I have to tell you something, and its very important." Said Bardock. "Yes dad? What is it?" Asked Raditz. "Well you see. Your power level is only 700. That is pitifully low. If you are to be any use to us in the coming years when we battle Frieza and his army. I need you to become so strong to the fact you're considered a Elite-Class Saiyan." Said Bardock. "Me?! An elite?! How is that possible?! I mean I was born a Low-Class Saiyan. So where you and so is Kakarot. So how can I go any further?!" Asked Raditz. "Don't give me that excuse! I was born a Low-Class but look at me now! I defeated King Vegeta, King of all Saiyans! And he was a Elite-Class infact he was a Super Elite! Now I took his place as King of all Saiyans! Now I myself am a Super Elite. If I can do it. So can you." Said Bardock. "Bu- "Not another word! No more excuses. Now I want you to go and train by yourself for now. Later on I will train with you. Thats a order!" Said Bardock. "Y-Yes father! Right away!" Raditz ran out of the room to go to the training quarters of the Palace. "King Bardock!" Yelled a Doctor running into the room. "What is it?" Asked Bardock. "You have to see this! We told the previous King about this but he didn't beleive us! So that is when he sent his son Prince Vegeta to inspect it! But we know King Vegeta is gone now! And Prince Vegeta has left on a mission his father gave him before he died!" Explained the Doctor. "Ok then! What is it? If it so important?!" Asked Bardock becoming annoyed. "Please just come you have to see it yourself!" Said the Doctor. "Fine" Said Bardock. Leaving his throne and following the Doctor. What could be so important that Bardock must see it himself? And what has gotten the Doctor all rowded up? Stay tune for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Revolutions! ''Episode 4 Training and The Time to be Decisive has come!'' Category:Story Invented by LSSJ4 Category:Fan Fiction